roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Talam
"Calm yourself Susie" - Master Talam's last words History Master Talam was a Guardian at the rank of Master which was only given to powerful and skilled Guardians. He appeared to be incharge of the Guardian council made up of other Guardian Master's. Master Talam and small numbers of other Guardians had survived the wars against the Fallen and the Dark Lord. By 2032, he and some of the last Guardians on Earth stayed and trained at the Guardian enclave, a safe haven outside New York. Master Talam and the remaining Guardians would try to preserve the anicient Guardian order. Out of all the Guardians, Master Talam seemed to be the most knowledgeable and possibly strongest. Master Talam and the Guardians had a power which could let them sense the coming of the Darkness. In 2032, Master Talam and the Guardian council sent Guardian White into space to investigate the return of the Fallen who were in space. Once White had returned he brought only bad news, the Fallen were going to attack moon station Outpost IV and then attack Earth! White had brought back with him a woman called Susie, who was also investigating the strange activities in space. White requested that Susie could join them and help defeat the Fallen and save the world. Master Talam using his peaceful powers looks into Susie and senses much conflict, but decides she can join them. During the battle of Outpost IV, Susie along with White,other Guardian members and the Earth Defense Force fleet help defeat the Dark Lord and the Fallen. Although the Dark Lord's slave Kurvious escaped. Outpost IV was saved and the Dark Lord's warship was destroyed. When Susie arrived back on Earth at the Guardian enclave, Master Talam gets her to rest and allows White to train her as a Guardian. Although Master Talam knows Susie has darkness inside her he still lets her become a Guardian hoping she can oversome it. Master Talam and the Guardian council have kept one secret away from Susie, they have not told her the location of the Company leaders, whom Susie wants dead to avenge her Dad who is presumed dead. Master Talam does not like Susie's anger and detirmination to kill so he decides not to tell her. Master Talam and White soon send Susie on her first mission as a Guardian. Susie is instructed to investigate a old abandoned Company compound. Later, when Susie does not return to the enclave. Master Talam is concerned of her safety and decides to look for her, White who thinks of Susie as an important friend goes with him. Master Talam and White head to New York just as Johnson leader of terrorist organization "Dark Origin" attacks the city, and the battle of New York begins. Master Talam and White made their way on top of a Dark Origin controlled building, Master Talam sends White to look for Susie while he keeps watch. Suddenly Susie herself arrives who had esaped from Johnson who captured her earlier. Susie, whose Darkness is rising inside. Johnson had told her of the Guardians refusing to tell their location. she asks Talam if he knew where the Company leaders were located and never told her. Master Talam admits he didn't tell her because she would just want to kill them. The Darkness now takes over Susie's mind and body and she prepares to kill her Master. Then White appears who is glad she is safe. Susie prepares to kill them, Master Talam sensing the darkness in her orders Susie to calm down. Instead she shoots him dead, before killing White. The death of Master Talam marked the start of the end of the Guardian order. Susie would return to the enclave and brutally kill the remaining Guardians. After years of serving the Guardian order, Master Talam was dead. His trust and kindness to others had eventually killed him. Category:Characters Category:Deseased Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists